This invention generally relates to simplifying the installation and removal of a segmental impact idler under the loading skirts of a conveyor belt. More particularly, this invention relates to a segmental impact idler that can be installed, removed and serviced underneath the loading skirts of a conveyor belt without the use of a lifting device.
Impact idlers are used at loading points in most belt conveyor systems. The loading point is where material falls onto the conveyor belt thereby causing impact loads. Impact idlers are designed to absorb the impact of the falling material without damaging the idler or belting. Since the loads are greater at the loading points, the impact idlers are placed close together to share the impact loads. This allows very little work space for installing, removing or servicing the idlers under loading skirts.
Segmental impact idlers are designed for these tight areas so the idler can be removed in segments perpendicular to the belt. The removal process is difficult since the idler still supports the weight of the conveyor. A lifting device is needed to raise the conveyor belt before the idler segments can be installed or removed.
This invention provides a segmental impact idler which can be mechanically lowered for easy installation, removal and service of idler segments under loading skirts, thereby eliminating a need to use a lifting device or to remove adjacent idlers to access the idler segments. One example of a device that can mechanically lower the segmental impact idler is a locking cam shaft. The locking cam shaft is built into a frame of a conveyor belt system. When the cam shaft is rotated, the idler can be lowered away from the conveyor belt. The idler segments can then easily slide out perpendicular to the direction of the conveyor belt without supporting the weight of the conveyor. The invention is specifically designed to operate in confined spaces.